


Transpire

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transpire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Today's word was Transpire.

They had been standing around the tech desk when Danny’s phone had trilled loudly. He stepped a few feet from the conversation to answer it.

“Detective Williams?” 

“Speaking?”

“It’s Leilani, Grace’s carer.”

Danny’s heart lodged itself somewhere just south of his tonsils as she identified herself. His knees almost buckled as he staggered over to lean against the outer wall of his office. This was the call he had been dreading since the accident had happened. He knew in his bones that this was going to be bad.

“What happened?” he croaked, extending one hand towards Steve as he saw him approaching his brow furrowed.

“I think that you and Commander McGarrett should get here as soon as you can.”

“Th…Thank you.” Danny stuttered out and disconnected the call.

Danny stood motionless for a long moment, his eyes closed, realizing he was the one that was going to have to keep it together. Ordinarily he would have leaned heavily on Steve, but given his recent emotional stability or lack thereof, Danny had no clue exactly how Steve would react to this call. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the concerned hazel of his partner.

“C’mon we’ve got to go.” He spoke brusquely as he leaned in to slide his hand into Steve’s pocket. “Give me the keys.”

“Who was that?” Steve asked, his brow deeply furrowed with concern.

“I’ll tell you on the way. Chin, Kono? We’ll be back.” He threw over his shoulder as he trotted out of the office assuming that Steve would follow.

By the time they slipped into the Camaro and Danny peeled out of the parking lot with their lights flashing, Steve found his voice.

“Are you going to tell me what’s up?” he asked, turned sideways in the seat, his eyes intently watching Danny.

“Soon.” Danny could feel Steve’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t, not yet, not when he had to drive and not when he didn’t know what they were racing towards.

“I’m not a fairy princess, D, I won’t break.” Steve reached across to place a hand on Danny’s thigh, large warm fingers squeezing the muscle.

“I can’t do this, Steven.” Danny stated, his eyes not leaving the road. “I need you and I can’t do this if you crumble.”

“I’ll always be here. You know that.” Steve responded. “How bad is it?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I just need you to trust me.”

“With my life, you know that.” 

Danny dropped his hand to cover Steve’s on his thigh, before he lifted Steve’s hand to press a kiss against Steve’s palm. “Soon, Babe. Soon.”

Taking a park close to the door, they climbed out of the car, as Danny rounded the front of the Camaro, Steve pulled him into a tight hug.

“Whatever happens in there, I’m here and I always will be.” Steve murmured into Danny’s hair.

Danny slipped his arms around Steve’s waist and nodded his head against Steve’s chest before he released his hold and extended a hand for Steve to clasp, pulling his partner into the establishment behind him.

Both men walked up the stairs and were stopped in the hallway by Grace’s carer. Danny thought he would be able to tell what the problem was just by looking into her face but he was confused. There were tear tracks staining Leilani’s face and her eyes were red rimmed. That, however, didn’t explain the wide grin that crossed her face.

“A wonderful thing has transpired.” She spoke softly reaching out both hands to clasp both Steve and Danny’s hand in hers. “Grace, we think she is waking up.”

“Oh, thank God.” Danny murmured, weak at the knees with relief at Leilani’s statement. The only thing that held him up was Steve’s arm around his waist.


End file.
